


Impiyerno't Langit Sa Dulo Ng Iyong Dila

by bokutomode (orphan_account)



Series: mga butones ng rosaryo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Religions, Smut, mention of incest, mention of rape
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokutomode
Summary: Pilit nagpumiglas si Atsumu. Tanging impit na pag-iyak ang namutawi sa mga labi niya.“Ngayon.. mumulat ka at ngingiti. Tatanggapin mo ang kaligayahang hatid ng isang tunay na anak ng mundong makasalanan. Bagay na hindi maibibigay ng kumplikado at mapagmanipulang diyos ng kaitaas-taasan. Sa piling ng isang madilim na kagubatan mo mararanasang maarugaan nang hindi nagbibigay ng anumang kapalit. Hindi mo kailangang ialay ang buhay mo para lang makamit ang nais mong matamasa.”
Series: mga butones ng rosaryo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939543
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Impiyerno't Langit Sa Dulo Ng Iyong Dila

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please read the gags first. At meron pong improper treatment of cross diyan so heads up lang po. Please stop reading kung dumating sa point na uncomfortable na po yung binabasa nyo.
> 
> ps: This is pure fan fiction po.

“Wala namang masyadong kaaya-aya dito,” ani ng ministro kay Atsumu habang tinatahak nila ang may kahabaang pasilyo ng kumbento. Gustong sabayan ni Atsumu ang malalaking hakbang ng nakatatandang lalaki, at hindi iyon problema sa mahahabang biyas ni Atsumu kung itataas niya lang ang suot niyang itim na toga, pero hindi niya magagawa kung hawak niya sa kaliwang kamay ang libro niya ng bibliya at ang kanyang dalahin na bag sa kanan.

“Sa kwarto sa dulo ng kaliwang bahagi ang magiging tuluyan mo,” ano ng ministro. At pagpapatotoo sa sinabi nito ay mas naging mabilis ang mga hakbang ng ministro, mas malalaki ang bawat hakbang at naiwan si Atsumu na nangmamadali sa pagsunod sa matanda.

Tumigil ang matandang ministro sa harap ng isang lumang pinto sa dulo ng pasilyo. Abalang binubuksan ng ministro ang pinto ng kuwarto gamit ang tansong susi at kinuha iyong pagkakataon ni Atsumu para igala ang paningin sa kabuuan ng kumbento.

Luma. Puno ng nagtitigasan nang mga sapot ng gagamba na nakadikit na sa pinakatuktok na haligi ng gusali, may iilang linya na rin ng pagkawasak ang haligi na para bang ilang sulsi ng sinulid ang lakas nito dahil sa matibay pa ring pagkakatayo sa likod ng iilang pag-lindol na nakayang lagpasan.

“Ilang taon na ho itong kumbento?” Hindi mapigilan ni Atsumu na itanong.

“Halos isang siglo na rin, anak,” sagot ng ministro. Binuksan na nito ang pinto.

Matinis, paiyak na dapat sana'y simpleng pag-ingit lamang ang tunog ng pinto nang bumukas ito. Mabagal ang pagbukas ng pinto, tila ba mabigat ang kahoy na pinagyarian nito kahit pa marami nang gasgas ang pintuan at mapurol na ang bawat sulok nito.

Yumuko si Atsumu.

“Kung mamarapatin po..” anas niya sa hangin bilang paggkuha ng permiso na pumasok at tanda na rin ng paggalang.

“Alas sais ang hapag sa gabi. Alas tres ang meryenda,” ani ng ministro. “Gusto kong makapagpahinga ka para kapag ipinakilala na kita sa mga pari at mga sakristan mamaya eh may lakas ka ng katawan.”

Ngumiti si Atsumu sa sinabi ng ministro. Yumuko siya at nagbanggit ng pasasalamat. Ang ministro na ang nagsara ng pinto habang nakatayo pa rin si Atsumu sa harap nito.

Segundong pagkasara ng pinto ay siya ring pagkalagas ng ngiti sa mga labi niya.

Kalmado at walang ekspresyon sa mukha, pumihit si Atsumu para harapin ang kwarto. Hindi para tingnan ang higaan niya o kung ano pa man. Kundi para tingnan ang lamesang katabi ng magiging kama niya.

Namumuti, tila ba usok, unti-unting naglaho at para bang tinangay ng hangin ang malabong imahe na kanina lamang ay nakaupo sa ibaba ng lamesa.

Bilang bagong pari, at nakaranas na rin siya ng mga kababalaghan sa nakaraang seklusyon, hindi na bago kay Atsumu ang mga ganitong pangyayari.

Dahilan para mangunot ang noo niya sa naramdamang pagtayo ng balahibo sa kanyang batok.

Hindi na dapat siya natatakot.

♤

Madaling nakapalagayan ni Atsumu ang mga pari at sakristan. Ilan sa kanila ay namumukhaan ni Atsumu at masaya siya sa nalamang ang iba sa kanila ay kasama niya lamang sa iisang sitio.

Hindi mahirap para kay Atsumu ang makipagkaibigan. Mababait ang mga pari. Hindi mapagmataas ang ministro sa kabila ng labing limang taon na nitong pamumuno sa buong bayan ng Mariklot. Mabait ang tagapangalaga ng kalapit na kapilya, si Keishin, at tanging ang paninigarilyo lang nito ang hindi maganda sa paningin ni Atsumu.

Sa kabila ng komporteng nararamdaman, hindi maisantabi ni Atsumu ang imaheng nakita niya kanina. Hindi na rin naman bago kung may namamahay na mga ‘ _kalaban_ ’ sa ganitong klase ng lugar. Ang hindi lang maintindihan ni Atsumu ay kung bakit hindi iyon napansin ng ministro.

At bakit pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay nakaramdam siya ng kapamilyaran sa imahe. Bakit pakiramdam niya ay siya ang namamahay at ito ang may ari ng kuwarto?

Gustong magtanong ni Atsumu, lalo na kay Satori na siyang tumira na dati sa ngayong kuwarto na ni Atsumu. Pero hindi niya magawa sa hindi malamang dahilan.

Si Satori, na hindi nawawalan ng ngiti sa mga labi, mga matang walang emosyon at ang mapipilantik nitong mga daliri… Si Satori na walang ibang kinausap kundi si Wakatoshi, ang pinakatahimik na pari sa kumbento.

Alas otso ng gabi. Katapos ng hapag sa hapunan at sumalo sa pagliligpit ng hapag si Atsumu nang makaramdam siya ng haplos sa kanyang batok.

Napabalikwas siya at muntik nang mabitawan ang palayok ng kanin, kung hindi lang naagapang hawakan ni Daichi ang lalagyan.

“Satori.” May katigasang saway ni Daichi.

Hindi iyon nakapagpatinag ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Satori. Bagkus ay lumapit pa ito lalo dahilan para mailang si Atsumu.

Pinakatitigan niya ang mga mata ng pari. Mabibilog, kumikinang, ngunit walang bahid ng emosyon.

At kung meron man nararamdaman si Atsumu, para bang gusto nitong makipaglaro. At para lang paglaruan siya.

“Kuwarto sa dulong bahagi ng kaliwang pasilyo, ha?~” 

Napukaw na ng weirdong pari ang atensyon ni Atsumu. Umiling si Daichi at tuluyan nalang lumabas ng kusina. Naiwan naman si Wakatoshi sa tabi ng pintuan, pinapanood ang usapang magaganap.

“Kayo ho ang nanirahan doon dati, tama ba ako, Father?” mahinahong tanong ni Atsumu.

Naningkit ang mga mata ni Satori, para bang kinikilatis ang hilatsa ng kanyang mukha. Kapagkuwan ay tumuwid ng pagkakatayo si Satori, mga talukap ng mga mata nito ay nakatabing na halos sa parehas nitong mga mata. Pero hindi ito inaantok. Alam iyon ni Atsumu.

“Hmm..” kapagkuwan ay sagot ni Satori. “Ako nga.”

Bumuka ang mga labi ni Atsumu para magtanong ngunit naunahan siya ni Satori. Lumingon ito sa gawi ng tahimik na padreng si Wakatoshi.

“Hindi ka ba magtatanong, Padre Toshi?” malambing na wika ni Satori, ngiti nito ay mas malawak na ngayon at mas inaantok na ang itsura ng mga mata nito.

“Hindi natin siya dapat tanungin, Padre Satori.”

Nakakunot ng noo si Atsumu. Ano ang hindi dapat itanong?

“Haaa?~” mahaba at patanong na paghinga ni Satori. “Bakit hindi mo gayahin si Padre Daichi? Hindi niya na ako tinatawag na padre. Wala na siyang tinatawag na padre sa atin. Tanda na iyon ng matibay na pagkakaibigan, hindi ba, Wakatoshi?~”

“Satori.”

Nakaramdam ng pagkailang si Atsumu sa gawi ng pag-iiba ng titig sa mga mata ni Satori. Umiwas ng paningin si Atsumu.

“Gusto ko lang naman malaman kung nasilayan na ba ng ating bagong pari si Shinsuke~” pahimig muling anas ni Satori.

Muling bumalik ang paningin ni Atsumu sa pari. Nakangiti pa rin ito. Halos pumikit na ang mga mata nito. Tumatagal na sila sa loob ng hapag-kainan. Matatawag na itong paglabag sa kautusan ng kumbento. Dapat ay naghahanda na sila ngayon para sa nalalapit na alas nuebeng pagrorosaryo. Hindi na dapat pa isipin ni Atsumu kung bakit hindi man lang natitinag si Satori sa pagkakatitig sa kanya at mas lalong hindi niya na dapat pa isipin kung bakit hindi pa umaalis si Padre Wakatoshi mula sa pagkakatayo nito sa gilid ng pinto.

Hindi niya akalain na ang tahimik, pinakamisteryoso, at ang padre na may impresyon si Atsumu bilang isang huwarang padre ay hindi pa rin kumikilos para maghanda sa nalalapit na pagrorosaryo.

Hindi mo talaga makakalkula ang isang tao base lamang sa kanilang imahe.

“Makikilala niya rin si Shinsuke,” ani Padre Wakatoshi. Pagkasabi niyon ay pumihit na ito pagtalikod para lumabas ng hapag-kainan.

“Haaa?~” naniningkit ang mga mata na sagot ni Satori. “Siguro nga..”

Naglakad na si Satori palabas ng hapag-kainan, si Wakatoshi ay naghihintay sa padre. Sabay nang umalis ang dalawa at naiwang nakatayo si Atsumu sa tabi ng lamesa, malalim ang iniisip.

♤

_Madilim, mahaba ang pasilyo at hapo na sa paghinga si Atsumu. Nanginginig ang kaliwa niyang kamay na nakakapit sa pader ng pasilyo, nanlalabo at humahapdi ang mga mata dahil sa mga pawis na tumutulo dito mula sa basang basa na niyang noo._

_Nanlalamig ang buo niyang katawan. Nanlalambot na rin ang mga tuhod niya sa walang sawang pagtakbo. Wala na siyang malikuan. Wala na siyang matakbuhan pang pasilyo. Ito na ang huling espasyo at hindi na niya magawa pang tumalikod at bumalik sa kanina lang ay nadaanan niyang koridor. Hindi na makapagdesisyon si Atsumu._

_Ni hindi niya rin alam kung ano ba ang pilit niyang tinatakasan._

_Ang pagkislot na nakita niya sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata ang siyang nagdala kay Atsumu sa reyalidad. Ipinilig niya ang ulo. Hindi na dapat pa siya mag-isip ng kung ano pa mang ibang mga bagay. Dapat niyang unahin ang paghahanap ng paraan para matakasan niya ang bagay na dapat niyang iwasan sa likod ng hindi pagkakakilanlan nito._

_Kkkrrrrkk! Krrkk! Krrkk!_

_Napapikit si Atsumu. Dahil sa naririnig niyang mumunting tunog na para bang galing mismo sa loob ng kanyang tainga._

_Kkrrrk! Krrkk!_

_Dumiin ang pagkakapikit ni Atsumu. Nangati ang gilid ng kanyang mga mata. Ang ilalim ng kanyang mga mata ay nagsimulang humapdi. Ilang ulit na kumislap ang paningin niya sa bandang gilid._

_Mahina, mapusyaw.. hanggang sa unti-unting tumingkad ang pagkislap ng liwanag sa gilid ng kanyang paningin._

_Sa bawat paglakas ng liwanag, siyang lalong pagkirot sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata._

_Dahan-dahan, iminulat ni Atsumu ang mga mata para sa tingnan ang kapaligiran, kahit pa mas tumitindi ang kirot na nararamdaman niya sa kanyang mga mata._

_Kkkrrrrrrkk! KRRRRKKKK!_

_Namumula, tila nasa ilalim ng maruming tubig si Atsumu dahil sa kanyang paningin. Tila ba nagtampisaw siya sa tubig na nababaran ng isang gubat na kahoy dahil sa kulay ng tubig na kanyang kinaroroonan._

_Ngunit wala sa tubig si Atsumu. At lalong hindi siya namamalikmata. Makailang beses niyang ikinurap ang mga talukap, sa likod ng masakit na laman sa loob ng kanyang ulo, ngunit hindi nagbago ang kayumangging imahe ng kapaligiran._

_Naalarma si Atsumu. Dahil napansin niya na tila kurtina tubig ang nasa paningin niya. Nakatabing lamang sa kanang parte ang kayumangging kulay, tila nilulukob nang paunti-unti ang kanyang paningin._

_Lumunok si Atsumu. Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. Apat._

_Sa bawat segundong lumilipas ay pilit iniipon ni Atsumu ang lakas ng loob para gumalaw. At nang iangat niya ang kaliwang paa para sa paghakbang ay siyang paglamig ng kaliwang bahagi ng kanyang tainga._

_Malamig. Napakalamig. Tila singaw ng kuwartong pangyelo ang balat na dumikit sa kanyang likod._

_Ngunit iba ang hangin, ang hiningang nanggaling sa bibig ng nilalang. Kung nilalang man bang matatawag ang nilikha na hindi magawang silipin ni Atsumu._

_“Un nuovo prete…”_

_Natigilan si Atsumu._

_“Che ci fai nella mia stanza?”_

_Isa. Dalawa…_

_Makailang beses lumunok si Atsumu. Ipinikit niya ang mga mata. Sa pagkakataon na ito, naramdaman niya na ang mumunting kilos sa itaas na bahagi ng kanyang mga talukap. Tila mga langgam na pilit kumakawala at mga galamay na pilit kumakapit sa bilog ng kanyang mga mata._

_“Alam kong hindi ka katalinuhan..” ani muli ng tinig. “Pero hindi ko naman inakala na hindi mo maiintindihan ang italyanong salita. Marahil…. Hindi ka isa sa mga misyonero? Bayang padre ka ba katulad ng huklubang padre ministro?”_

_Hindi nagsalita si Atsumu. Hindi dahil sa nakagawian na niyang pagtalikod sa mga tukso magmula pa nuong nakaranas na siya ng Seklusyon. Hindi ito ang uswal na pag-iwas niya sa mga sakim at tusong ‘kalaban’._

_Sa pagkakataon ito, hindi maibuka ni Atsumu ang mga labi dala ng matinding tensyon. Mula sa tungki ng kanyang mga daliri sa paa hanggang sa dulong bahagi ng pinakamahabang hibla niya ng buhok, ramdam ni Atsumu ang kapangyarihan ng tinig na ito. Kapangyarihang hindi dala ng dilim kundi kapangyarihang nanggagaling lamang sa tinig nito._

_Muling lumunok si Atsumu. Ikinurap-kurap niya ang mga mata. At ngayon niya naramdaman ang matinding kirot, tila pinupunit ang kaloob-looban ng kanyang mukha._

_Napasinghap bigla si Atsumu nang dahan-dahan, may mga daliring nagsayaw sa kanyang leeg, ang malalambot ng daliri ay humagod sa bundok sa gitna ng kanyang lalamunan._

_Marahas, dumiin ang pagkakayapos ng mga daliri. At sa hindi mabilang at mahuling bilis ng pagbagsak ng segundo ay kumapit ang mga daliri nito sa kanyang leeg._

_Mahapdi. Masakit._

_Malaglit…_

_“Halimuyak… Nagmula sa bansang timog ng pinakamalaking kontinente ang lahi mo… naghirap ang iyong mga ninuno nuong panahon ni Cristo… nuong panahon niya. Hindi ibig sabihin nuon na totoong nilalang si Cristo. Ang gusto ko lang iparating ay hindi ka taal na taong kanluran-asya. Isa kang produkto ng sari-saring dugo. Isa kang uri ng laman na may dugo ng mga taong nagpatayan ilang siglo na ang nagdaan. Hindi ka ba natutuwa na ang isa mong ninuno sa bansang timog ang nanggahasa sa isa mo pang ninuno mula sa kanlurang asya? Hindi ba at nakakatuwang isipin na konektado ang bawat tao sa isa’t isa? Hindi ba at nakakatuwang pakinggan na nagagalit ang mga tao sa koneksyong seksuwal ng mga magkakadugo kung nanggaling naman ang mga uri n’yo sa iisang sinapupunan?”_

_Dumiin ang pagkakabaon ng mga daliri sa kanyang leeg. Hindi matalas, walang nakatutusok na anuman sa kamay. Ngunit sa hindi malamang dahilan ay kanina pa may manipis na daloy ng dugo mula sa leeg ni Atsumu._

_Masakit at tila iniipit ang mga bukas na balat sa kanyang leeg sa likod ng pudpod at ‘di makasugat na kuko sa kamay._

_Hindi unti-unti ang naramdamang takot ni Atsumu. Bagkus ay tila isang balde ng kumukulong likido ng metal ang ibinuhos sa kanya nang naramdaman niya ang takot na biglang lumukob sa kanyang dibdib._

_Kailangan niyang magising mula sa panaginip na ito._

_“Hindi mo gugustuhing magising,” ani ng tinig. “Imumulat mo lamang ang mga mata mo habang nasa ibabaw mo na ako ng iyong balakang at inaaliw ang nagnanasa mong pagkalalaki. Hindi ba, iyon naman ang matagal nang itinatago ng mga padre’t madre? Ang mga pagkahayok nila sa laman na idinadaan na lamang sa pagsipsip ng ostya na para bang isinusubo ang hindik ng isang matipunong ginoo?”_

_Gustong masuka ni Atsumu sa narinig. “Hindi totoo ‘yan!”_

_“–nauubos na ang pastulan. Lumawig ang tig-gutom para sa mga hayop. Umuulan nang hindi naayon sa tamang panahon. Bumababa ang tubig kung saan may nga nilalang-dagat. Tumataas ang tubig sa lupang hindi dapat. Natutuyo na ang mga gubat. Nagsisimatayan na ang mga hayop. Nauubos na ng mga uwak ang mga laman ng mga tupa. Hindi na babalik pa sa dati ang mga tao… Sinasabi ko sa iyo ito, Padre. May isang pagkakataon na nakita ko ang isang ginoo na ito na isinaksak ang matalim niyang bakal sa tagiliran ng isang inosenteng dalaga. Alam mo kung ano ang nangyari? Tama ka! Mas demonyo pa sa ang mga tao kaysa sa akala nilang sumasanib sa kanila.”_

_Napapikit si Atsumu. Unti-unti, naramdaman niya ang mumunting pagkilos sa kanyang likuran. Dumiin ang harapang katawan ng boses sa kanyang likod at yumapos ang mga labi nito sa gilid ng kanyang tainga._

_“Bakit sinusubukan n’yo pa ring mabago ang mundo? Bakit hindi mo naiintindihan na ang dahilan kung bakit ka nandito sa kumbento ay hindi dahil gusto mong tumulong…”_

_Humigpit ang mga daliri. Bumabaon na sa maninipis na laman ng kanyang leeg ang bawat tungki ng daliri ng kamay._

_“Isa kang pilyong ginoo… Pinili mong maging padre sa gitna ng pagtanggap mong wala nang pagkakataon pang magbago ang huwad na buhay ng mundo. Alam mo ang katotohanan ngunit pinili mong maging makasarili, Padre… Pinasok mo ang simbahan para lapastanganin ang nakasusulasok na lugar na ito. Dahil lang sa titulo bilang padre?”_

_Pilit nagpumiglas si Atsumu. Tanging impit na pag-iyak ang namutawi sa mga labi niya._

_“Ngayon.. mumulat ka at ngingiti. Tatanggapin mo ang kaligayahang hatid ng isang tunay na anak ng mundong makasalanan. Bagay na hindi maibibigay ng kumplikado at mapagmanipulang diyos ng kaitaas-taasan. Sa piling ng isang madilim na kagubatan mo mararanasang maarugaan nang hindi nagbibigay ng anumang kapalit. Hindi mo kailangang ialay ang buhay mo para lang makamit ang nais mong matamasa.”_

_Sa pagkakataong ito, patuloy nang tumutulo ang mga luha mula sa mga mata ni Atsumu. Ang kaninang humahapdi niyang mga mata na tila ba nawawarak mula sa loob ay tuluyan nang nilukod ng kadiliman. Ang paglayas ng maliliit na insekto at mga uod mula sa kanyang talukap ang siyang naging sagot sa kuwestyonableng sanhi ng pagsakit ng kanyang mga mata. Tila ba pinaglaruan siya ng isang mambabarang. Ngunit alam niyang malayo sa isang mambabarang ang may kayang gumawa nito._

_Pilit siyang umiiling, mga iyak niyang nakukulong sa likod ng kanyang lalamunan na pilit niyang pakawalan ay pilit ding nagtatago._

_“Imulat mo ang iyong mga mata. At huwag mong iwasan ang sensasyong hatid ng isang pangkadilimang nilalang.”_

_Lumapat ang mga labi sa punung tainga ni Atsumu. “Ngayon mo malalaman kung sino si Shinsuke...”_

♤

Masakit, nanunuyo ang mga mata ni Atsumu nang imulat niya ang mga mata mula sa isang bangungot. Malalim ang paghinga niya, at basang basa siya ng pawis.

“Putangina…” ang tanging nausal niya. “Putang–“

Hindi naituloy ni Atsumu ang sasabihin. Tila ba pumasok sa lalamunan niya ang bawat letrang dapat ay lalabas mula sa kanyang mga labi.

Bagkus, isang malalim na pag-ingit ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

Nanginig ang kanyang mga tuhod. Nag-init ang kanyang leeg hanggang punung-tainga. At ang pamilyar na sensyason ng isang masikip, basang basa at mainit…

“Magagalit ang langit kapag nagmura ka pa.”

Maang na napatingin si Atsumu paibaba.

Sa gitna ng kanyang mga hitang wala nang saplot, nakaupo ang isang ‘ _anghel_ ’. Ang tulad ng isang anghel na nagmula sa langit at naglakbay patungong impiyerno upang magbago ng layunin.

Pulang mga mata, maputlang balat, malamyos na tinig at maingat na mga daliri.

Humaplos ang mga palad ng anghel sa kanyang hita. At hindi kailangan ni Atsumu ang eritmatikang pag-iisip para mapagtanto kung ano ang naganap.

Nagtungo ang mga daliri ng anghel sa kanyang pagkalalaki. At walang sabi-sabi na muling sinamba ang kanyang katawan.

Pilit nagpumiglas si Atsumu. Sa likod ng pagnanasang nararamdaman, pagtakas ang gustong makamit ni Atsumu.

“Pakiusap! Hindi ako–“

Nakagat ni Atsumu ang pang-ibabang labi. Marahas siyang umiling, pilit ipinawawalang bahala ang mainit na bahagi ng kanyang katawan.

Napasinghap siya sa biglang pagsikip ng mainit na sensasyon sa kanyang pagkalalaki. Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak ng mga kamay sa kanyang baywang. At bumilis ang pagkilos, ang pagtaas-baba ng ulo ng anghel.

Nilukob ng makamundong pagnanasa si Atsumu. Hinayaan niyang umalpas ang mahabang ungol mula sa kanyang mga labi. Hindi niya pinigilan ang paggalaw ng kanyang balakang upang lalong pumasok ang kanyang pagkalalaki sa makipot na bibig ng magandang anghel.

Sa likod ng tuluyan nang nilamon ng pagnanasang utak ni Atsumu, isang parte pa din ng kaitaas-taasan ang pilit siyang sinasalba.

Tahimik na kinuha ni Atsumu ang krus na matagal na niyang itinatago sa ilalim ng kanyang unan.

Hindi niya namalayan ang pagkawala ng anghel mula sa gita ng kanyang mga hita.

Hinihingal, pilit itinuwid ni Atsumu ang nanginginig niyang kanang braso para itaas ang krus.

“S-sa ngalan ng Maykapal–”

Ang kaninang nasa gitna ng mga hita niyang anghel ay ngayong nakaupo na sa ibabaw niya. Hindi nito pinansin ang pagdarasal niya.

“Pinapalisan ka ng kaitaas-taasan–”

Hinawakan ng anghel ang kanyang pagkalalaki. At sa kabiglaan ni Atsumu, dahan-dahang ipinasok nito ang kanyang parte sa masikip na bukana ng katawan nito.

Napalunok si Atsumu. Nanginig ang kanyang kalamnan. Tinitigan niya ang pagtingala ng anghel. Ang paghagod nito sa sariling katawan, ang paglakbay ng mga daliri nito mula sa dibdib hanggang puson.

Tumaas ang katawan ng anghel. At dahan-dahan, muling bumaba. Isang butil ng luha ang tumuloy mula sa mata ni Atsumu.

Tuloy sa pagkilos ang anghel. Ang halinghing nito na nasilayan ng apat na haligi ng kuwarto ni Atsumu, ang pagkapit ng mga palad nito sa kanyang dibdib.

Yumuko anghel mula sa pagkakatuklas nito para titigan si Atsumu. Marahang lumapit ang mukha nito sa nakataas pa ring krus na hawak ni Atsumu.

Kasabay ng pagbilis na paggalaw ng balakang ng anghel, hindi na napigilan pa ni Atsumu ang kumawala sa selda ng walang kamuwangan. Humawak ang isa niyang kamay sa isang bahagi ng balakang ng anghel, kumapit at pilit hinahabol ang katawan nito sa tuwing umaangat ang katawan nito.

Idinikit ng anghel ang ilong nito sa krus. At saka dinilaan ang sagradong kahoy. Pinanood ni Atsumu ang pagsubo ng anghel sa dulong bahagi ng krus, ang pag-ungol nito katulad ng tunog na lumabas sa mga labi ni Atsumu.

Buong gabing naglangitngit ang kama ni Atsumu. Hindi siya tinigilan ng tusong anghel ng kumbento. Tuluyan nang nagpalamon si Atsumu sa makamundong piling ni Shinsuke.

♤

Mula sa kabilang kuwarto, puno ng kuryosidad si Satori.

“Hindi ba masyadong mahaba ang pagbisita ni Shinsuke ngayon?” tanong ng padre, halata ang pagka-antok sa boses nito.

Sa tabi ni Satori, umayos ng pagkakahiga si Wakatoshi. Niyapos ng padre ng hubad na katawan ni Satori sa ilalim ng putting kumot.

“Hindi kadalasang makakita si Shinsuke ng mapagkakatuwaan,” ani Wakatoshi. “Matulog na tayo. Bukas natin malalaman kung magiging epektibo ba kay Atsumu ang likido ni Shinsuke.”

Napabuntung hininga si Satori. Kapagkuwan ay humiga na rin ito ng maayos sa kapwa hubong katawan ni Wakatoshi.

“Sana lang, hindi masobrahan si Shinsuke. Mas matagal sa piling niya, mas sumasalbahe,” ani Satori.

“Matulog ka na,” ang tanging sagot ni Wakatoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kausapin nyo ako sa twitter po opo @bokutomode hehe


End file.
